


Трубро

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: по внутрикомандной заявке: "кумыс мастерски шифруется, настолько поднаторели в маскировке, что никто не верит в то, что они встречаются. Откровенное свидание, секс едва не на публике, окружающие не замечают/не верят/думают, что им померещилось". Или: 4 зарисовки про праздники, на которые приглашены Юра и Отабек.





	Трубро

Наверное, это очень некрасиво — приехать в гости, застолбить дальнюю гостевую комнату, а потом утащить Отабек трахаться чуть ли не с порога. Но тот приехал — с записи на самолёт, а с самолёта прямо сюда — и стоял перед Юрой уставший и невозможно крутой. Как было удержаться? Не успел он пожать всем руки, как Юра плюнул на приличия и потащил Отабека к себе. Остальные и без них нажрутся под орущий телевизор, ничего.

Целоваться начали, кажется, ещё в коридоре. Поебать, если кто и видел — та ещё сенсация. Едва щёлкнул замок, Юра забрался в Отабеку под свитер — под рубашку — в брюки.

— Юр… не сейчас… Неприлич… — простонал Отабек, но кому он врал? Его взгляд прикипел к Юре, и плевать ему было, что о них думают. Кровать заскрипела (тоже похуй!), когда полураздетый Отабек упал на матрас.

Как же он соскучился! Как же они оба соскучились! Юра залез сверху. Не оторвать было взгляда от расстёгнутой ширинки и приспущенного белья, от задранной рубашки, торчащей из-под свитера, от лица, которое Юра чаще видел по скайпу и в трансляциях со всего света, чем вот так, по-настоящему.

Юра скинул с себя полуспущенные штаны — только мешаются — и снова уселся верхом. Не удержался, потёрся и замер. Ещё немного, и могло стать слишком невежливо даже по Юриным меркам. Но они наконец-то остались вдвоём, они в одной постели, они раздеты — невозможно, просто невозможно устоять.

— Невежливо? — переспросил Юра. — А тебя это парит?

Отабек закатил глаза и потянул его на себя в долгий поцелуй — за все поцелуи, которые они пропустили и которые не наверстать. И руки Отабека оказались на талии, на бёдрах, на заднице, на шее, на их членах — тут Юра сам не вытерпел и накрыл его руку своей. Пусть без смазки, на одной слюне, но сил уже не было!

— Тихо! — шепнул вдруг Отабек и застыл прямо так, с большим пальцем на головке члена. Юра беззвучно заскулил.

И точно — по коридору кто-то протопал, подёргал за ручку. Кажется, они даже дышать перестали, но шаги удалились — кто-то ошибся комнатой? Мудак.

— …И по радуге промчаться на коне, — отчётливо донеслось через дверь из зала.

Юра заржал и закашлялся, уткнувшись Отабеку лбом в грудь, выдавил:

— «Спокойной ночи, малыши» для меня не будут прежними. Никогда.

Отабек двинул ладонью по их членам — какой уж там смех! Смех оборвался кашлем — стоном. Пальцы снова встретились, и сразу стало до звёзд в глазах здорово, и бёдра было уже не удержать. Юра закусил запястье, чтобы не орать в голос, потому что — блядь, как же хорошо, как хорошо, и не понять, кого первым сорвало в оргазм… Наконец-то вместе: коктейль запахов и невозможности близости.

Прижатые друг к другу члены пульсировали в руке, жарко бились сердца. Горел след собственных зубов на запястье. Сперма растекалась по животу Отабека — красиво.

— Сейчас уберу, — шепнул Юра и сполз ниже.

А он бы продолжил. Достал бы смазку, уселся на член — и по радуге промчался б на коне. Но не с гостями же за стенкой, не среди бела дня… Так что он аккуратно облизал всё как следует (едва не пошли на второй круг, так сложно было удержаться) и чинно вернулся на подушку.

— Как долетел? — спросил Юра потом, когда их чуть отпустило. Отабек удобно устроился головой у него на бедре, и от его расслабленной улыбки замирало сердце.

— Спал всю дорогу. Всё равно никакой.

— Хм.

В дверь постучали.

— Сейчас! — крикнул Юра и шепнул Отабеку: — Проходной двор. Лежи, я поговорю.

Нацепив на себя футболку (спасибо, что не наизнанку) и джинсы, он приоткрыл дверь.

— Чего?

— Извини, я что хотела спросить — Отабек после самолёта уснул, да? Давай к нам, пусть человек отдыхает. Может, я лучше тебе отдельно на втором этаже постелю?

Юра мотнул головой и захлопнул дверь.

Ну и даже хорошо, что никто не сообразил, что он потащил Отабека к прямо с порога трахаться, а то и правда… неприлично.

***

Приглашение на юбилей Фельцмана передавал Виктор. Он протянул строгий конверт и сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты приедешь не один.

— Я с Отабеком буду.

— Юра, Отабеку прислали отдельное приглашение. Я имею в виду, не один. С девушкой. С парнем.

Казалось бы, Виктор-то должен всё понимать — он всегда всё замечал, да и как-то почти спалил их в раздевалке — слава богу, хватило тогда ума хоть немного держать себя в руках. И Юра теперь не очень догонял, какая девушка. Какой парень? О чём он говорит?

— Так вот, Юрочка, как знаешь, конечно, но в твоём возрасте это даже немного печально — ходить на вечеринки только с другом.

Три года назад Витя назвал их дружбу «странноватой», сказал: «просто дружите, хорошо» — и Юра доказывал, что они-то никогда, они так круто дружат, что им и не надо больше! Оказалось, что их «больше» не мешает дружбе, а «печально» было только то, что Витя, конечно, спорол хуйню.

Юра и думать о ней забыл до самого праздника. Вспомнил потом, когда отошёл от Отабека всего-то на пару минут — а вокруг уже роились бывшие ученицы Фельцмана, одни и со своими дочками.

— То есть, тебе предлагали познакомиться с хорошей девочкой. Или с хорошим мальчиком. И сказали: «А что не так?» — переспрашивал Юра и всё никак не мог поверить. Но — это уже было прямо сказано Юре: «Что ты как маленький? Будете с Отабеком дружить по-прежнему, ходить на парные свидания. Хочешь, тебя тоже познакомим?» Вот это было очень обидно.

Отпустило немного только когда Отабек прижал его к себе и прошептал: «Давай потанцуем. Вдвоём». Тихо-тихо, стараясь не попасться на глаза знакомым, они выбрались на улицу. Там, в стороне от ярких фонарей стало ещё лучше. И всё-таки Юра продолжал ворчать:

— Какие девочки? Они слепые? Мне тебя на балконе трахнуть, чтобы они поняли, что ты мой?

Отабек только хмыкнул, достал наушники и протянул один Юре. В тени деревьев показалась беседка — туда, наверное, и вёл его Отабек.

— Или на катке ещё. Ночью. Чтобы на камеры попасть и каждая уборщица к утру знала.

Заиграла музыка, Юра замолк и принял протянутую ему руку. Отабек наклонился ближе, поцеловал в висок и прошептал:

— Не хочу на балконе. Но могу отсосать сейчас, хочешь?

Юра сбился с шага, осторожно спросил:

— Ты вот это серьёзно?

— Конечно.

— Бек.

— Юр.

Нет уж! Никаких сейчас, никаких «на камеры». Сегодня всё между ними было только для двоих, даже этот танец, который они танцевали в промёрзшей беседке в стороне от яркого света.

***

Гошину свадьбу отмечали с размахом: сняли целый замок, переделанный в гостиницу — это же Гоша, как тут без романтики и драмы?

Драма и романтика были повсюду, и рука Юры, сначала хихикавшего над обнимающимися парочками, давно лежала у Отабека на колене, а потом поднялась выше по бедру. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а Отабек смотрел и не останавливал. Сейчас — снова, в который раз — Юре пытались сосватать «хорошую девочку», ведь везде была та самая обстановка для знакомства со свечами, дающими приглушённый тёплый свет, и с живой музыкой. Разве можно в такой вечер быть одному и не тосковать о любви?

Но Юра-то был не один! Вот, вот же рядом с ним сидел его Отабек, и смотрел на него с такой любовью, и в глазах его разгоралось что-то такое, от чего Юра попросту терял голову. Он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не послать всех хороших девочек и ничего так мальчиков. Из последних сил, но держался — а вот у Отабека терпение лопнуло, и он потащил Юру за собой по старым коридорам к нише, скрытой плотными шторами. Это Отабек своими поцелуями и руками на раз-два-три завёл, свёл с ума.

— Ты псих, — выдохнул Юра ему в ухо. — Что о нас сейчас подумают?

— Мне не понравилось, что у неё на тебя планы. Неприятно, — пожал плечами Отабек.

Она была красивая, эта знакомая Гошиной невесты — похуй, чья она там племянница. Юра усадил Отабека на подоконник, наклонился к нему и выдохнул прямо в ухо:

— Похуй. Ты красивее. И квадов у неё нет.

Отабек сжал Юрину руку сильнее — почти до боли, — притянул к себе. И как тут удержаться?

— И ноги охуенные. Обожаю, когда ты меня ими обхватываешь.

Отабек закатил глаза, действительно обхватил Юру бёдрами и замер. Пытался успокоиться и выдохнуть, а потом — Юра отчётливо услышал подуманное «а похуй» — и вжал в себя со всей силы.

— Бека…

Ещё чуть-чуть, и они не дойдут до номера. Трахнутся прямо здесь. Но через полчаса обещали торт, надо быть. Скоро их очередь произносить тост. Юра стиснул пальцы на ягодицах Отабека — легче не стало. Надо было выйти и подышать. Но тёмный взгляд напротив затягивал и лишал воли.

Сейчас бы… сделать уже что-нибудь, но оставшиеся капли разума подсказывали: нельзя, если он сейчас кончит, то точно будет потерян для мира, а вот Отабек обычно держится получше, да и напрашивался тоже он. Не тратя времени даром, Юра расстегнул ему ремень, стянул брюки чуть вниз. Стояло по полной — и до оргазма оставалось чуть-чуть. Юра сдвинул трусы, едва коснулся ладонью — и тут же торопливо нагнулся, собирая сперму ртом. Отабек так и замер, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша.

Самому хотелось кончить ужасно — вот прямо сейчас, на этого провокатора, на тёмный костюм и приоткрытые губы. Ревнивое и злое желание оставить свой след и запах, чтобы все видели: он принадлежит мне — Юру тоже бесили заинтересованные взгляды, которые то и дело бросали на Отабека.

***

На счастье, после Гошиной свадьбы начиналась подготовка к сезону — какие уж вечеринки и тусовки? Там бы Юра сказал сплетникам пару ласковых о своей интересной личной жизни.

Выходила какая-то ерунда. Да, они с Бекой не скрывались. Официально они ничего не заявляли (потому что нехуй грязными лапами!) и не засыпали сердечками соцсети (превращать свои странички в любовный дневник? Сразу нет), но те, кто хорошо их знал, должны были понимать.

Наверное.

— Ты не слышал? Ты якобы с хореографом спишь? — спросил тогда Отабек. И оказалось, что Юра вообще многое пропустил, ведь его самого о личной жизни спрашивать перестали давно. Он думал, что всё: поняли, осознали, отъебались, обсасывают детали их с Отабеком тайного романа.

Надо было понимать, что вокруг одни идиоты. Слухи ходили чудовищные.

— А что, и такое было?

— В прошлом сезоне.

Юра покосился на Отабека:

— Мы с ним оба друг другу жаловались, что наши парни на другом краю света… Бек, ты ревновал?.. Блядь.

— А потом ты встречался с Энн.

— У нас рекламный контракт был, сам видел эту кучу денег.

— Ещё говорили, что у тебя роман с Хомовым, вы вместе тренировались.

Фантазия у людей что надо. Они что-то видели, придумывали, догадывались — и в упор не замечали их с Отабеком взглядов и прикосновений. А если замечали… Ну, иногда так было даже хуже. Юра не поверил бы, если тем же вечером не увидел своими глазами срач в группе «Ангелов».

«Не своди всё к постели! Они не трахаются» — говорили одни. Юра сначала проморгался. Почти заржал — сдержался только потому что нехуй посреди раздевалки такое читать. Прочитал дальше: «Низводить до постели» — и вот тут не понял совсем. «Низводить»!

Как будто постель отменила их дружбу. Как будто её хуже и ниже сделало то, что они теперь не могли нацеловаться при встрече. Как будто их любовь портило то, что они ни разу не устроили вечер на двоих при свечах и даже ни разу не подарили друг другу цветы. Они не просто трахались: по-прежнему они загуливались допоздна, взахлёб говорили о новых программах. И вот теперь как лучшие друзья поехали в какие-то казахские ебеня отмечать свадьбу Отабекова друга детства — Юра согласился с опаской, но всё-таки последняя встреча перед долгим, долгим расставанием.

Однако вышло действительно хорошо. Без камер и левых знакомых они неплохо отдохнули от хореографии и чуть-чуть расслабились. Просто посидели рядышком, поздравили жениха и невесту, имена которых он узнал-то только вот этим утром, но казалось — да целую вечность знает, не меньше, чем Отабека. И когда вечером им за шиворот обоим запихали кубики льда со смехом:

— Остыньте! «Горько» не для вас, — Юре стало даже лучше. В голове звенело глупое: «Да, мы с ним такие! Он мой!» Отабеком, честно говоря, хотелось хвастаться. Тем, какой у него парень; и чтобы Отабек им гордился тоже — чтобы об этом знали все близкие люди.

Вот этого хотелось, а не устраивать эксбиционизм на весь мир. Хотелось просто расслабиться рядом с теми, кто понимает его или готов понять. Кто видит, как они дружат и как чудесно дружба переросла в нечто большее.

А что кто-то не замечает, как между ними пылает — не их проблемы. Те, кто знали их по-настоящему, никогда не страдали этой выборочной слепотой.


End file.
